


До конца...

by suricate



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:26:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suricate/pseuds/suricate





	До конца...

До конца света остается два дня, но Чхве этого не понимает.  
\- Представь, что больше ничего не будет, - говорит Макисима, намазывая маслом вторую сторону бутерброда.  
Чхве осекается на словах "на случай, если вбросы успеют локализовать до полуночи" и удивленно отрывается от экрана. Пальцы по-прежнему стучат по клавишам, набивая последнюю часть программного кода.  
\- Что?  
Невозможно понять, как у него получается так нежно касаться клавиатуры такими жесткими пальцами.  
\- Ничего. Совсем ничего, - кивает Макисима. – Даже пустых страниц.  
\- Значит, нечего и представлять. Так вот, если они управятся раньше, еще несколько часов нам выиграют спам-боты, которые запустятся, как только связь с хостером ИИ прервется.  
Небо для таких, как Чхве, не может свернуться в свиток, потому что ни панорама, ни атмосфера на это не способны, разве что это метафора схлопывания вселенной в сингулярность. Да и то, какая-то ущербная, как и сама теория Большого Сжатия.  
Расспрашивать его – все равно, что искать мифическую Трою. Раскопки приводят к открытиям, открытия приводят к разочарованию, разочарование заставляет копнуть поглубже и обнаружить новый клад. Макисима пьет соленый чай с молоком и думает об уничтоженных одержимым гомеровским городом Шлиманом памятниках эллинской культуры.  
Когда ему надоедает, они идут смотреть на предпоследний рассвет.  
\- Представь, что послезавтра утро не наступит.  
Чхве отставляет пустую бутылку из-под пива подальше от края крыши, на удивление бережный для человека, потратившего несколько месяцев на разработку операции, несущей кровь, смерть и хаос.  
\- По плану, мы успеем до утра.  
Размякший в молочной дымке город у них под ногами вздрагивает во сне. Что должен чувствовать принц, преодолевший бесчисленные преграды, когда вместо мумифицированной куклы он отчаянно, неистово, утробно хочет поцеловать веретено?  
Сухие, обветренные губы отвечают ему не сразу.


End file.
